A Play on Reality
by Blueberry-of-fury
Summary: /CHAPTER 7 UPDATED/ It stared out innocent enough, just practicing a play for the cultural festival, just a friend helping another rehearse for their role. Who’d have thought that things would end up the way they had.
1. The Act of First Encounters

Disclaimer: If you read this then you know that I, Blueberry-of-fury do not own D

1. The Act of First Encounters

**Disclaimer:** If you read this then you know that I, Blueberry-of-fury do not own D.N.Angel, or maybe I do. Who knows I may even be Yukiru Sugisaki in disguise and you would never know about it hehehe...

**Warning:** Adult situations, extreme cases of OOCness (sorry couldn't be helped), Yaoi later maybe (yes this means BL to all you non-Japanese people),

**Summary:** It stared out innocent enough, just practicing a play for the cultural festival, just a friend helping another rehearse for their role. Who'd have thought that things would end up the way they had?

A Play on Reality

Chapter 1: The Act of First Encounters

"You're Beautiful..."

"D-don't say t-that..." Daisuke stuttered as Dark slowly embraced his form, letting his intense gaze cover Daisuke's own.

"I'm serious; you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Everything pales in comparison to your beauty," Dark continued as he dipped his head closer to Daisuke's ear to whisper seductively, "The moment I saw you I was caught hook, line and sinker. You plague my dreams, my thoughts, even my nightmares. I can't stop thinking about you. You're constantly on my mind,"

"Please... Y-you shouldn't t-talk like that, w-what is someone hears you?" Daisuke pleaded as he gazed away from Dark's intense eyes and pushed himself from Dark's embrace. He continued to walk away from Dark trying to get some distance between them but Dark made a grab for his hand and Daisuke knew he was caught.

"I don't care what other people think... I love you not them..." Dark whispered as he embraced Daisuke from behind, wrapping his arms securely around Daisuke's waist holding him close to his body.

Daisuke sank into the warmth of Dark's body as he leaned further into his chest. He closed his eyes willing himself not to be overcome with Dark's words. Dark on the other hand wiped a strand of hair that fell on Daisuke's face and tucked it behind his ears, bringing the red headed youth away from the his reverie as he gazed up into Dark's amethyst orbs. With only the slightest movements both faces gravitated closer together and when their lips were only a centimeter apart they were interrupted by an ear splitting scream.

"KYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!! Dark your acting is so good. I was totally mesmerized by the entire performance, no wonder everyone in the drama group wanted you to play the lead role," Emiko screamed clapping her hands at their performance. "And to think this is only a practice run with Daisuke. Oohhh I can't wait to see the real thing. Tell me, who's playing your opposite?"

"Ummm... I think it might be either Mio or one of the other girls, Keiji didn't really specify who it would be, he kept it all hush hush, although I know that Satoshi is playing the part of Kyle" Dark said as he self-consciously rubbed the back of his head embarrassed about getting praised by his best friend's mother.

Daisuke, who up till this point was quite, finally spoke up as he glared at his mother. "Yeah thanks mom, ignore the fact that I was here helping Dark rehearse and putting all my efforts into it too," He huffed as he pouted about not being praised like Dark.

"Oh get off your high horse Daisuke; you know very well that I thought your performance was beyond perfection and you don't need any of my coddling," Emiko beamed grabbing Daisuke and bringing him into a big bear hug.

Dark couldn't help but smile at the mother and child duo before glancing at the time on his watch. "Oh no! It's so late already I have to get to work..." he said as he dashed out of the Niwa residence and rode to his work place on his bike.

"There he goes again rushing, not managing his time properly... and forgetting his stuff" Daisuke sighed used to Dark's disorderly conduct as he went and grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. "Mom I need to go and give Dark the script and book bag he left okay so I'll be out for a while," He said as he kissed his mother on the cheek before running in the direction that Dark had left just a few minutes ago.

"Okay be safe Daisuke," clearly Emiko was used to Darks forgetfulness as well as she didn't seem bothered with Daisuke walking out alone so late in the afternoon.

"God, why does Dark have to be so forgetful?" Daisuke lamented to the sky as he made the long trek to the candy shop where Dark worked.

"Oy Daisuke! Where are you going?" called a voice from behind the red head taking said youth away from his reverie.

Daisuke looked back to find a teenage boy with blonde hair and two years older then him jog up to where he was, grabbing a hold of his shoulder and dragging him back.

"Dammit!!" Dark cursed as he entered his work place huffing and puffing with frustration.

"What Dark, sexually frustrated without your friend Daisuke with you?" Krad teased as he poked the sullen mess that was Dark in the gut.

"Lay off Krad, Dai and I are just friends," Dark countered as he mopped. "It's just that I think I lost my script and book bag,"

"The script...!? Oh Keiji isn't going to like that," Krad murmured shaking his head in disbelief at the purple youth's own folly.

"Keiji isn't going to like what hmmmm...?" said a sinister voice behind the two.

"Sucks to be you man," Krad said cheerily whilst patting Dark on the back before he hightailed it out of there not wanting to be anywhere near Keiji and his bad temper.

Dark slowly turned around to face the raging youth with the look of uncomfortable hesitation evident on his face. "Keiji my man, How ya been?"

"Can it Mousy! I already know you almost lost the script," Rage erupted like flowing lava from the teen's body as he grabbed Dark by the scruff of his collar, dragging the hapless youth an inch above the ground. "You're just lucky that Daisuke found me and told me to give you your book bag and script," he continued before dropping the teen onto the ground.

Dark laid there sprawled on the ground trying to process what exactly happened and why Keiji didn't rip into him like he usually would, but then he did a double take. "So that's where I left it, I was wondering where it went,"

"'_So that's where I left it', _that's all you've got to say for yourself?Dammit Dark! You should organize yourself more, I can't believe you almost lost the script," Keiji was clearly still well and truly vexed that Dark almost lost the valuable school play that he had painstakingly worked his butt off in making.

"Sorry?"

"Yes you should be sorry," Keiji rebuked as he paced in front of the hapless teen. He continued to pace until he grabbed a hold of a random chair and collapsed in an exhausted mess. "You know very well that this play is very important for our school, right Dark?

"Yes, you've told everyone that for months know," Dark commented exasperated about the long speech that was soon to follow.

"Then you know that this has to be delivered perfectly without any hiccups and that is why I chose you to be the lead actor in the play. So as the lead actor it is your responsibility to blah blah blah commitment… blah blah blah participate… blah… are you listening to a word I'm saying Dark?"

Dark, who up to this point had slowly been drowning out Keiji's sordid voice, was taken from his musings as he looked up at the raging youth's purple face.

"Hai," He murmured trying to look forlorn using all of his acting ability to cripple Keiji's raging fury.

"Good, make sure you come to school tomorrow so that we can perform the play at the cultural festival," Keiji stated as he abruptly stood up and left the shop his features softened somewhat from murderous rage to smoldering anger before turning around and giving Dark one last glare. "Remember Dark, we're all counting on you so don't be late,"

Dark sat confused on the ground as he watched Keiji's retreated from before something struck him.

"Crap, he didn't give my stuff back!"

Keiji was pissed, so pissed that the word pissed did not make up for the rage he was feeling towards Dark Mousy. That arrogant asshole had almost lost the script and he brushed it off like some minor insignificant detail.

"Damn you Mousy!" Keiji couldn't control his rage as he shouted to the sky thrusting his fist into the air. "Off all the stupid stunts you could have pulled on me..." his rage controlled him for the following few minutes that transpired before he sighed in deep and tried to release all the negativity he felt. The stress of directing the play was really getting to him. He wasn't usually like this; he was always so carefree and acted like nothing affected him. Really it was times like these that got him contemplating whether or not he should leave the whole directing scene and try a more relaxing profession, like a pet shop owner. He was rather partial to rabbits — not that he'd let anyone know anyway.

As he was silently stewing he hadn't noticed that his phone had been ringing for the past couple of minutes. Flipping his attention of murderous intent to the phone he scrolled through the messages until he read one text that made his blood turn cold...

Keiji,

Can't make it 2 performance 2morrow sick in bed sorry...

Mio

"_Shit!!" _he screamed (1) as he looked at the message again wishing it wasn't what it said _'Why couldn't she have said that she was going to be sick before we cast the roles two months ago" _clearly Keiji had lost touch with reality and didn't understand that there was no way that Mio could have known that she would have fallen sick right before the play two months ago... or did she... hmmmm...

Irrational panic set in as Keiji fumbled through his mind at the list of potential stand ins to use for tomorrow's performance and that was when it hit him. Mio had been so assured that she wasn't going to get sick that she chased away any potential stand in to take over her role, now she was sick and Keiji was stuck with a lead role to fill in. Maybe in some way this was karma indirectly biting Mio in the butt, but Keiji had no time to ponder this thought as he quickly scanned the surrounding area looking for anyone, anything that could possibly fix the problem he was currently suffering from.

That was when he saw it. Over by the fountain in the park there stood a figure bathed in ethereal light. The clouds broke out behind them as the sun's holy light shone from heaven. Clearly this was a sign telling Keiji something but he was currently dumbstruck by the figure's beauty to figure out what heavenly sign the lord above had just given him.

Slowly walking up to the figure, who was currently facing the fountain looking intently at the water's reflection; Keiji cleared his throat and tried to grab the figure's attention.

The figure turned and looked at Keiji with a puzzled expression before smiling and saying "Hey Keiji how was your talk with Dark and why do you still have Dark's stuff?"

And that was when Keiji knew he had just found the perfect stand in for the play.

* * *

(1) Keiji sure does scream a lot in this chapter doesn't he... Hope he was in character anyway.

**A/N: Oh on who in the world could that figure have been I wonder... well anyway there you have it folks the first chapter of my brand spanking new story and it's a measly 1,849 words but hey who's counting, certainly not me. There will be more but first you guys will need to Review so I will now whether to continue with it or not hehehehehehe...**

**Please Read and REVIEW **


	2. The Act of Awkward Situations

2

2. The Act of Awkward Situations

**Disclaimer:** I'm tired and pissed and I have a feeling nobody cares if I say "I do not own D.N.Angel."

**Warning:** Adult situations, extreme cases of OOCness (sorry couldn't be helped), Yaoi later maybe (yes this means BL to all you non-Japanese people),

A Play on Reality

Chapter 2: The Act of Awkward Situations

"I can't believe I agreed to do this," Daisuke said to himself as he slowly made his way through the school gates of Nishinosaka Academy.

Walking bleakly past the crowd of excited teenagers who were currently running around trying to make last minute revisions to their cultural booths, Daisuke was unaware of the dark and foreboding threat that lay just meters behind him.

"DAAAAIIIIIIII-CHHHHHHAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!" Dark screamed as he tackle glomped Daisuke into the ground.

"Ack... Dark, get off of me!" Daisuke whimpered feeling excruciating pain as his body connected with the floor.

"NOOOOOOO!! I need my daily fix of red fluffiness!" Dark cried as he continued to snuggle up to Daisuke's body, inhaling his strawberry scented(1) hair.

It was at that very moment that Krad decided to appear before the wrestling duo, arching an eyebrow, humorously disgusted by the public display of affection in front of him. "God Dark, why don't you get a room and just molest the poor boy already,"

Pulling away from the red head quick as lighting, Dark straightened himself out as he glared at his friend. "It wasn't like that Krad, how many times do I have to tell you that not everyone is as gay as you are. I was just greeting Daisuke and that's all, okay,"

"Sheeh... Whatever, but I've got to tell you it looked less like a greeting and more like you were about to molest his little virgin brains out," Krad commented giving Dark an equally skeptical stare to counter the intense glare he was receiving.

Daisuke could only watch the two teens in front of him as they continued their staring contest before he lifted himself up off the floor and walked away, intent on leaving the two to have their match. Unfortunately for Daisuke, the gods had other plans in mind, for he hadn't taken one step in any direction before he was again tackle glomped by another figure.

"NNIIIIWWWAAAA-KKKUUUUUNNNN!!" chirped an enthused Risa as she too proceeded to snuggle up to Daisuke's form.

"Risa, get off of Daisuke. You're strangling the poor boy," Riku Harada sighed prying her twin sister's evil clutching claws away from Daisuke's unconscious form. "Oh... now look at what you did, you killed him,"

"He's not dead Riku, he's just playing hard-to-get," Risa giggled as she then began to slap Daisuke's face. "See... if he was dead his cheeks wouldn't be going red like this,"

Having heard Risa earsplitting screech both Dark and Krad turned their attention to Daisuke, quickly jumping to his aid as they pulled Risa away from his almost lifeless body.

"Dammit Risa! How many times do I have to tell you that Daisuke doesn't like being tackle glomped, so you shouldn't do it," Dark chided, ignoring Krad's comment of 'hypocrite' as he grabbed hold of the long haired girl who had wrapped her hands around his waist.

"I think this would be the two hundred and twenty second time, but I tell you what. If you go out with me I'll stop doing it on Daisuke and jump you instead, if you're that jealous,"

Dark let a shiver run down his spine at Risa's offer before looking over to Daisuke who was currently being nursed to life by Krad and Riku. Concern flashed in his eyes as he let go of Risa and walked over to Daisuke's body. He slowly lowered himself closing the space between their faces much to the discomfort of their spectators —namely Riku and Krad who were blushing mildly and Risa who was bleeding through the nose like there was no tomorrow. His face just inches from Daisuke's face, Dark then decided to take the plunge...

...

...

...

...

... And mercilessly began to tickle Daisuke's sides causing the red head to erupt into a fit of laughter and their spectators to fall comically onto the floor.(2)

With Daisuke conscious again, Dark heaved his best friend over his shoulder as they made their way to their homeroom laughing to each other about naïve friends and weird yaoi fangirls. Riku, Risa and Krad were all pissed at having been played by Dark and Daisuke and a little bit put out —in their minds they had wanted some action to happen between the two of them— getting their acts together and walking of to their homerooms they were unaware of the silent figure who expertly chloroformed each of them without detection...

"Did you see the look on Riku's face when you almost kissed me, wasn't it hilarious?" Daisuke giggled from his position on Dark's shoulder. "We make a good act don't you think Dark?"

Dark chuckled in response to Daisuke's comment as he adjusted the red head's body over his shoulder to get more comfortable. "Yeah it was hilarious. Didn't I tell you she was a closet fangirl...? But damn, Risa was just disgusting, all that blood just gushing out I'm shocked that she didn't die of blood loss,"

"Hehe... that girl is so shameless,"

Slowly placing Daisuke down from his position on Dark's shoulder they found themselves in an awkward situation as they contemplated about the 'fake kiss,'

"Uhh... say Dark...?" Daisuke stated timidly as he looked at the ground unable to meet Dark's gaze.

"Yeah Daisuke...?"

"N-nothing... don't worry about it, I'll... I'll tell you later, kay," Turning away Daisuke then hurried himself into his homeroom closing the door on Dark's face. Dark was confused at Daisuke's reaction and he wondered what could have bothered his red head so much. Brushing it off as just Daisuke being his timid self, he continued on his way to his homeroom which was located above Daisuke's in the Senior's Floor.

In the sanctuary of his homeroom Daisuke wondered why he didn't just come out and say it, it was the perfect opportunity wasn't it. And know because of his stupidity he won't be able to tell Dark until they meet each other at the cultural play. Daisuke sighed as he looked out of the classroom window trying to think of a way to tell his friend...

To tell him that he, Daisuke Niwa, was...

...

...

...

...going to be playing his opposite at the cultural play.(3)

* * *

(1) I know, I know it's been used so many times but it just sounds so cute.

(2) Come on... Honestly who thought that Dark was gonna give Daisuke a big smooch?

(3) Aren't I such a big tease...? Who thought that Daisuke was going to say he loved Dark Mousy.

**A/N: It's a short chapter but I've held you guys up long enough with waiting for this particular one so I decided to just submit it. Sorry for its' sucky ness. I promise the next chapter would be much better because it's the chapter where they finally do the play. Oh the chaos that will ensue because of **(thought I was gonna spill the secret weren't ya)...** I can't wait to write it up for you guys but that will only happen if you REVIEW...**

**So remember Read and REVIEW **


	3. The Act of Playing the Part

2

3. The Act of Playing the Part

**Disclaimer:** DIS FIC BE DISCLAIMED!! FO' SHIZZLE HEHEHEHE...

**Warning:** Adult situations, extreme cases of OOCness (sorry couldn't be helped), Yaoi later maybe (yes this means BL to all you non-Japanese people),

A Play on Reality

Chapter 3: The Act of Playing the Part

The dressing rooms behind the school theater were usually kept under lock and key so it came as quite a shock when Risa, Riku and Krad awoke from their chemically induced coma to find themselves in said room. Trying to make sense of the situation before them, they began to move their bodies into a more comfortable position, only to find out that they were unable to, as they were bound by their wrist and ankles. Cold panic descended on the trio as they assessed their situation unable to shake the impending sense of doom that had decided to greet them.

Wriggling in their confines, they continued to struggle senselessly hoping that some divine miracle will happen and the restrains would magically crumple into dust. Unaware of the fact that someone had entered the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

The trio turned to the source of the voice in the dimly lit room only to meet the grinning face of Keiji Saga. Letting out a sigh of relief they stopped their fruitless struggles and focused their attention on their theater director. Wondering why he would take such unorthodox methods in meeting them. The trio continued to stare vacantly at Keiji until the suspense got the better of them and asked. "Uhhhhh... Keiji... can I ask what it is you want from us?"

Again the silence continued after that remark and the trio began to feel edgy wondering why their supreme commander was not responding to them.

"Isn't it obvious?" Keiji questioned, sauntering over to the restrained youths, a devious smirk fixed on his face. "I need your assistance on a little project of mine…"

"What sort of project…?"

Daisuke was pissed, royally pissed. There he was standing at the entrance of his class for the whole world to see, in a kinky nurse's outfit. Never had he been so humiliated in his life as he waved his little sign inviting people to visit class 2-F's cosplay café. All the while trying to hide as much of his thigh as possible from what seemed to be a continuously shrinking skirt. He hated doing his job because of all the stares he was given by everyone who went past the class and because some costumers got it into their heads that he liked feeling their hands go up his skirt. Sighing in frustration he pondered on the event's that led him into his particular predicament...

_Flashback..._

Daisuke was minding his own business whilst the rest of the class was busy setting up the tables and props for their little café, unaware of its true evil purpose. His ex-friend Saehara had casually walked up to him and started a conversation about soccer, something the red head was deeply interested in. Lost in his little chitchat he was unaware of the fact that Takeshi was measuring the sizes of his chest, waist and hips —Seahara had earlier excused his odd behavior by explaining that he wanted to teach Daisuke a new soccer move he learnt on the weekends— Nor was he aware of that fact that some of the other students had started to strip him of his clothes(1) and fit him into new ones.

It was only moments later when he was fully dressed and asked to get a photo taken that he realize his costly mistake as he was then persuaded (or rather forced) into herding costumers by his conniving brown haired friend. Grumbling at his own misfortune, Daisuke could only comply with the evil overlord's commands as he dejectedly marched his pitiful self to the front entrance where he was pinched and groped by overeager costumers...

_Flashback end..._

Letting out yet another dejected sigh, Daisuke only wished that none of his friends would ever find out about his humiliation, but unfortunately it seemed the god's have turned their back's on this particular chibi.

"Oh my God! Is that you Daisuke?"

Scrunching up his face, Daisuke turned to the source of that outburst only to come face to face with his mother.

"Mom!? What are you doing here, I thought you said you weren't going to come until much later," squeaked a surprised Daisuke as his mother eyed his 'uniform' up and down.

"What and miss this golden opportunity to see my Daisuke in drag. Honestly when Saehara first told me of his plan I never knew how cute it'd make you look," Emiko squealed as she grabbed Daisuke into a fierce death-hug.

"Mom you're chocking me!"

"Oh I'm sorry honey... it's just you looked so cute in your little outfit that I just couldn't hold myself back," Emiko sheepishly replied as she let go of her son, albeit reluctantly.

Finally released from the clutches of his mother, Daisuke let the information sink in as he did a double take and glared at the woman who clamed to have given birth to him. "You knew!?" indignation clearly evident in his eyes. "You knew all along and you didn't tell me...!?"

"But Daisuke sweetie... it was supposed to be a surprise, you know very well that you shouldn't give surprises away,"

Plainly disbelieving his own ears at the flippant manner in which his mother brushed of Daisuke's humiliation he did the only thing he could think of in that situation...

He released a very loud scream of frustration.

Not far off in the drama room of the school's cultural facility Dark strained his ears for a moment, having thought he heard the frustrated scream of his friend before blowing it off as his imagination and continued to go over his lines. Making sure that he wouldn't slip up when the play started.

Rage was slowly building up inside of Daisuke as he glared at his mother. Okay, he knew she was a crazed lunatic when it came to yaoi but seriously, to think nothing of her own son's dignity as he was molested by annoying customers as they entered the café, that was stretching the limit no matter how obsessed she could be. Slowly beginning to walk away, he was caught unawares as his mother took out a blow gun and shot a tranquilizer dart at his neck.

Shocked as hell at his mother's actions, Daisuke could do nothing as he slowly slipped from consciousness, watching as his mother slowly peeled away her face to reveal the smirking features of Keiji Saga.(2)

It was dark when Daisuke regained consciousness and he was at a loss at what to do. Everything was a blur in his mind as he tried to clear his head from the drugged state that it had fallen into and his memories of the events that led up to this moment were particularly hazy. Groaning in slight pain he began to shake his head as he tried to process what had happened to him. Looking around his surroundings he saw that he was in one of the empty dressing rooms in the backstage of the assembly hall and that he wasn't alone. There in one corner of the room were Riku, Risa and Krad, all of whom were smirking as though they had just been handed an early Christmas present and wanting nothing else than to play with it.

Unnerved and curious, Daisuke wondered what they were doing in the same room as him when suddenly the florescent lights flickered on as another person entered the already cramped room. Keiji Saga looked at his hostage and smiled sweetly at his shocked and horrified face.

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you," Keiji said a slight twitch evident in his eye. "But drastic measures had to be taken to make sure that I get your cooperation for the play hehehehe..."

Daisuke sighed in frustration as he watched Keiji smiling insanely at him. Sure Keiji may be just a tad bit stressed because of the performance and what not but still, it didn't give him the right to just randomly attack people purely for the purpose of the play.

"Anyway... You do understand the terms and conditions in which you are to partake in this play," Keiji informed Daisuke repeating what he had told the red head the first time he had agreed to be Keiji's puppet. "What I want to do is get you to stand in for Mio as Freedert. Don't worry I assure you that no one will know that you are doing this unless you tell them, so your secret is safe with me," again that twitch was present in his eyes as Daisuke looked skeptically at Keiji unsure of what to believe.

"All I need you to do is to do whatever your friends here tell you to so you can prepare for your role. Do you think you can do that for me?" Keiji implored as he flicked his wrist signaling for Risa, Riku and Krad to come closer. The red head could do nothing but nod in silent agreement as he watched his friends' smirks grow bigger by the second. Nervous and uncertain about their intention he watched as they silently pulled out a dress and makeup from behind their backs, a crazed gleam evident in their eyes, and it was then that Daisuke knew they hadn't forgotten about that little incident that morning and were itching to get their revenge on Daisuke and Dark.

(Dark POV)

"May I please ask that you turn off all mobile phones and to wait patiently, as the next performance will begin momentarily,"

The announcement rang throughout the theater as I watched the people pack into the hall from behind the large velvet curtain. I felt butterflies in stomach as the anticipation in the room increased but something was missing. I remembered seeing Emiko near the middle of the packed hall but for some reason Daisuke wasn't there.

'_Where could he be?'_ it wasn't like him to be late to any of my performances but I couldn't see him in the seat that I had reserved for him.

Slightly put out by his lack of presence I looked backstage to see if he had come through there like he sometimes did and noticed Keiji fuss and fight with one of the actors that walked in with him _'Probably a noob'_ I thought to myself before returning my gaze to the audience.

"Thank you kindly for waiting and without further ado I present the school play 'Ice and Dark'!"

"He's late..." I whispered letting that statement hang in the air as the curtains rose and the first act of the play started.

(Daisuke POV)

Being a shy and slightly reserved person I wasn't really comfortable with doing the play in front of such a large audience so I was a bit nervous when I stepped out onstage. Picking up my long skirt, I did what I usually rehearsed with Dark and ran up to him.

"Dar-Elliot!" I yelled correcting my mistake as I jumped onto Dark's back, cheeks blushing at having to be seen doing this to Dark in public. Dark looked slightly taken aback by my outburst and I was left to wonder if I had made a mistake on my very first line.

"Freedert what do you think you're doing?!" he whispered harshly as he pushed me off, taking a few steps away from me.

I let out a sigh a relief knowing that Dark was just acting when he looked startled and I felt myself sink further into my character a little bit.

'What do you mean Elliot?" I asked innocently as I walked up to him and peering into his face.

"Y-you shouldn't go around jumping on people... I-it's indecent," was it just me or did Dark really look a little flustered.

"But Elliot no one is around and anyway you and I have been friends since we were five, no one will think badly if we show affection to each other more openly," I said remembering the lines from the script trying to sound as carefree and joyful as I possibly could.

"Yes but that was thirteen years ago when we were children. The same can not be said for now that we have almost reached adulthood,"

"Oh Elliot! Could it be that you have a love with a woman, is that why you act so prudish" I watched awed as a blush began to tint Dark's cheeks and I let out a girlish giggle as he threw me a shocked expression.

"N-no th-that's not so, do not jest of s-such things Freedert," he stuttered as he continued to walk away from me. Then suddenly fanfare could be heard from backstage as Satoshi entered onstage running up to Dark.

"Your lordship, I bring news from your father," he said heaving his chest.

"Kyle!" I rushed to him to see if he was alright earning a 'thank you' from him.

"From my father you say?" Dark asked as he helped me bring the tired Satoshi on to a seat.

"Aye sir, there seems to be growing unrest within the cities of Aldena and Thurspan south of the Dagen Ranges. Your father said there is no need of great concern and just stated that it might cause some delays with his return,"

"Ah, I see... my thanks Kyle, I appreciate the message,"

"Well it is a simple task to bear for a life long friend, right Freedert?" Satoshi said giving Dark a friendly pat on the back as he gave me a hug to which I replied with another giggle.

Somewhere along the line I had forgotten about my inhibitions and just sunk into my role. Something that Dark had always told me I had a natural talent for. I really felt as though I had become Freedert.

"See Elliot, Kyle thinks it okay to express friendship with each other. So why can't you?" I gave Dark a tap on the shoulder and a peck on the cheek, before handing Satoshi a glass of water as well as a kiss. Both men blushed pure crimson as I left the stage at the end of my scene, leaving them with the lingering feeling of my lips on their skin.

(Dark POV)

To say that I was enthralled would be an understatement. All throughout the first act I continued to watch the mystery actress who was playing Freedert's role. Really she was something out of this world. Apart from the slight mistake on her first line she had landed the role with such perfection it seemed as though that she was Freedert reincarnated, I had only ever really seen that skill performed by Daisuke.

Pacing in me dressing room I tried to calm my nerves knowing that shortly the play would go into its' third act where I would have to confess my love to Freedert and share a kiss. I continued to pace trying to remember my lines but all I could think about was that other kiss she gave me on the first act and how sweet and innocent it was.

"ARRRGGGHHH!! Focus damnit!" I cursed to myself as I grabbed my head and started shaking it in frustration. I was really lost. If I don't focus in time, I might have to ad-lib half of the scene and that could be dangerous for the entire play.

"Dark!! You're on in five minutes so get your butt backstage!"

Trying in vain to compose myself I let out a sigh of frustration as I walked out of the tiny room and backstage were one of the assistants was waiting.

"Okay you're in, in three... two... one... and go!"

Taking in another deep breath I strode into the huge expanse of the stage looking over to the center where the mystery actress was standing underneath a real life apple tree. _'Geez... the props department really went all out to actually plant a tree in the middle of the stage,'_ I thought as I made my way to center stage preparing for what I know to be the worst performance I had ever done.

When I reached the blushing actress I was taken aback by her innocence and for some strange reason I kept thinking at it was Daisuke standing in front of me. I cleared my throat trying to get her attention and again she looked at me and I didn't see some mystery actress but Daisuke and for some reason I felt as though I could perform like I did when it was just the two of us.

"Freedert you've come!" I said sounding surprised, while I tried to reign in my emotions as best as I could.

"Well... you did say that it was urgent... so here I am," she smiled sweetly taking a hold of both my hands in hers.

I looked down at our joined hands with slight apprehension before I began to imagine that she was Daisuke and that this was just one of our normal practices that we did back at his house. "Yes... there was... something that I wanted to tell you... if you'd listen,"

"Of course I'd listen to you Elliot. That is what friends are for, are they not?" when she spoke those words I lost all rational thought in my mind, stunned at her admission of being me friend. For a split second everything was quiet as I tried my hardest to remember what my lines were but it was no use. Just one word from her had turned my mind into a wreck and the illusion that she was Daisuke was lost, I mean I couldn't keep on thinking about her as a boy if I was going to kiss her!

Trying to find the words of the script I decided to just wing it and see what happens. Hopefully my partner wouldn't be a totally noob that she wouldn't be able to catch up. "I'm leaving in the morn for the war so I wanted to tell you this before anything happens to me and I won't ever come back... I... I love you..."

I watched her as she stared at my face trying to understand what was going on, knowing that this wasn't part of the script. She continued to stare for a few seconds longer before she gave an almost invisible nod and went on with the play.

"D-don't say t-that..." she stuttered turning her blushing face away and I was thankful that she understood that I was ad-libbing and going with the flow.

"I'm serious; I love you so much that I can't think straight, I can't eat, I can't drink and the only thing on my mind is how to monopolize more of your attention," I continued as I dipped my head closer to her ear to whisper seductively, "You make me so greedy I just can't stand it. I'm not myself when I'm with you. You make me so incredibly selfish that I just can't stand the thought of seeing you with anyone else, be it man or woman,"

"Please... Y-you shouldn't t-talk like that, w-what is someone hears you?" she pleaded. I knew that she was following the script and molding it to my ad-libbing attempts and again I silently thanked her for not making a big deal out of it, as I slowly embraced her body.

"I don't care what other people think... I love you and no one will stop me from doing so..." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"But you are the lord's son and I'm just a commoner's daughter... it would be impossible for us to be together," the mystery actress whispered and I knew she too was ad-libbing now, attempting to mend the broken script by making my improvisation seem like it was part of the play.

I pulled her away at arms length, looking squarely at her face and for some reason I really did feel as though I was in love with her. I didn't know what came over me but I just couldn't take the emotional buildup any longer and I leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

What I met was something totally unexpected...

Electricity surged through my body as I touched lips with her and a sweet intoxicating taste of strawberries and cinnamon invaded my senses. It was so tantalizingly addictive and I couldn't get enough of it. I brought my hand to her cheek as I pushed her against the tree, leaning my other arm against its trunk, completely lost in my own world of ecstasy and away from the realities of the play. I licked her lips, asking for permission to enter and she complied as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I felt her groan inwardly at the sensation as I played a game of dominance with her.

I guess I should have just left it at that but my perverted mind had other ideas as the hand that held her cheek and therefore away from the view of the audience (3) traveled lower until it reached her waist. That was when she realized what we were doing and that was when she pushed me away with a gasp before running off the stage and leaving me to stand there lost for words and silently reaching for her. The curtains were drawn then and I guess it was Keiji's way of doing damage control as the third act reached its ending.

* * *

(1) When Daisuke is talking to someone he truly gives then his undivided attention... just like in the anime when he was talking on the phone to one of the Harada sister's and his mother did the switcheroo on him.

(2) I bet no one suspected that to happen now did they? I'm sorry if his character seems a bit similar to Mio's in my other fic but since I'm doing both at the same time please expect some overlap in characters o.O;;

(3) Did you forget that they were doing a play?? Hehehehehe...

**The names of the places in the play are all made up and therefore my own copyright if you want to use it you can, granted you ask me first hehehe...**

**A/N: This story is getting crazier and crazier by the chapter. I don't know why but I seem to have a kink for chaos if any of my current stories are any indication to go by. I feel as though I rhymed in some parts did anyone else pick that up... I was planning to put this up on my Birthday as a present to all my wonderful reviewers but that was on Friday and my parents sprang this surprise party so I forgot hehehe... sorry... Anyway think of this chapter as a belted present and belated Chinese New Year bonus as well as a belated Valentine's treat for taking your valuable time to submit reviews to me. (Yes I know lots of belated, but school is currently giving me the shits so I do apologize) **

**I know some of you guys were expecting more from the play but I hadn't meant for it to play that big a role so I only put the snippets that played the catalyst role for the rest of the story... If you guys like I could have segments in flashback mode but seriously this is the only chapter that will really focus on the play for a long time.**

**I don't know why but when I described the kissing scene in this chapter I felt that it was lacking something and also that it was a little disgusting because I wrote tongue... sorry I just ranting because I don't like that word very much. **

**So much love people.**

**Read and REVIEW...**


	4. The Act of Regretful Days

4

4. The Act of Regretful Days

**Disclaimer:** Okay, Okay to tell you the truth... I am actually... Yukiru Sugisaki. For years know I have been writing under the alias of a boy from Australia in the hopes of finding a way to continue with DNAngel. Honestly I have no idea what I was thinking trying to make Daisuke and Dark love other people when it was blatantly obvious that they should be together... NO DON'T BELIEVE THE LIES I, IN NO WAY, OWN DNANGEL but I had you going there for a second didn't I. Come on you can tell me the truth...

**Warning:** Adult situations, extreme cases of OOCness (sorry couldn't be helped), Yaoi later maybe (yes this means BL to all you non-Japanese people),

**IMPORTANT!!:** Please read the A/N At the end of this chapter you guys would really help me out if you did. Thanks!

A Play on Reality

Chapter 4: The Act of Regretful Days

The day after the play was nerve wrecking for Daisuke. All throughout the school people were talking about that kissing scene and how it was so different from what other years have done. That morning alone, Daisuke had to listen as his classmates as they chattered on about how cute 'Freedert' was and he sent a silent prayer to Keiji for keeping his promise and telling no one that he, Daisuke Niwa, was the mystery actress they were all hung up about.

Just remembering the play was kinda traumatic for Daisuke and he would involuntarily blush every time he thought about that kiss with Dark. After he stumbled through his role in the fourth and final act, he tried his best to avoid his purple haired friend after the play and through most of that morning. He felt extremely fortunate that the school was still busy with the cultural festival and as such kept them separated with class activities. He honestly did not know what came over him but when Dark's lips touched his; a wave of turbulent emotions flooded through his body and left him breathless. If it wasn't for that wandering hand, Daisuke would have probably continued kissing for a long time and might even have gone further —which was something he was really distraught about.

'_I should never have done that play,'_ Daisuke lamented in his mind waiting to serve any customers that walked into his class's café.

"Oh my god! Wasn't that the best play ever?!"

"I know right, and that Freedert was just so adorable and innocent. I wonder how she was."

Daisuke involuntarily flinched was he eavesdropped on a couple of female customers as they entered the classroom and went over to serve them. "Uh... hi h-how may I serve you?" he asked meekly as he tried to hide most of his revealing costume behind his circular serving plate.

"KKKYYYAAAAHHHH! How cute a little kitsune!" the girls shrieked, as they looked at the red head's blushing figure. Yes, Daisuke was yet again caught in the clutches of Seahara that fateful morning, and somehow found himself conned into wearing a little mini-skirted shrine maiden outfit with matching fox ears and real movable tail.(1)

"Ahahahaha...?" Daisuke blushed as he continued to hide most of his thigh against a shrinking miniskirt, inwardly cursing Seahara as well as the diabolical person who invented said objects of embarrassment.

"Ohhhh... how adorable, the kitsune even has a tail that wags!" the girls continued to ogle at Daisuke tempted beyond belief to just tackle the red head to the ground and glomp him mercilessly.

"Ahem... I-I'm sorry but I-I really need t-to get your orders right n-now..." Daisuke pleaded wanting more than anything to be as far away from those two girls incase they are overcome with their urges and just glomp him to death.(2)

"Ohh... I guess I'll have the fox cookies and a strawberry milkshake," one of the girls ordered as her friend repeated the same request to Daisuke. Writing down their order, Daisuke quickly fled to the back of the café, intent on one thing and one thing alone...

find Seahara...

and kill him!

The senior section of Nishinosaka Academy was —like most of the school at that moment— busy trying to get through the hustle and bustle of the second day of their three days long cultural festival and it was in their classroom that both Dark and Krad could be found hiding behind big black curtains waiting to jump out at any person that walked past their station. You see unlike the freshmen and junior classes who get to pick any theme to do for the cultural festival /cough/slutty gender-bending cosplay café/cough, the senior classes were assigned their duties and Dark's class so happened to have been assigned to hold the Haunted House event by the student body. Not that any of the female population  
of the school could complain as it meant that he was currently decked out in a rather sexy cat-boy/son-of-Satan outfit that would cause the coldest ice queen to bleed crimson through her nose in large quantities.

"Something's wrong with Daisuke," Dark murmured suddenly as he grabbed Krad's shoulder before the blonde could escape from what he had explained to be a waste of his precious time. "Ever since his no-show at the play yesterday, he's been avoiding me and I don't understand why,"

"Maybe he feels guilty for not showing up?" Kard answered dismissively, brushing Dark's hand off his shoulder as he continued to leave the classroom and whispering inaudibly. "Although I can't see why, seeing as he was there in the first place hehehe..."

"What was that?" Dark asked confused as to why Kard was chuckling.

"Oh... nothing I was just talking to myself about something Risa and Riku did yesterday when you were doing that play," Krad replied remembering the promise he made Daisuke never to tell Dark about his new career in cross-dressing.

"Oh..." Dark mumbled looking forlorn and lost. "Kard... do you think Daisuke doesn't like me anymore?"

"What?! Where did that come from?" Krad spluttered shocked at the purple haired youth's accusation about his best friend.

"It was just a feeling I was getting from yesterday, I mean he was acting kinda strange and he said there was something he was going to tell me yesterday but he never showed up," Dark explained averting his eyes to the ground like a mischievous boy getting scolded. "So do you think he's avoiding me because he doesn't like me anymore?"

"No! There's just no way... I'm pretty sure that he was just embarrassed about his absence and he can't see you without feeling guilty," Krad reasoned. "I mean he never misses any of your performances... right?"

"Yeah... I guess?" Dark whispered as he tried to think of reasons why Daisuke was avoiding him.

"Anyway, forget about Daisuke. What was up with you and that actress at the play yesterday?" Krad queried deciding to slightly change the subject to more dangerous territory. "I could tell that there was some chemistry happening there,"

Dark visibly blushed upon that remark and again his thoughts were sent back to the mystery actress with the strawberry lips. "I... I think I may have fallen for her,"

"W-w-w-wait... w-what?!" Krad spluttered yet again, shocked at Dark's shy admittance at being homosexu... _'But wait... he doesn't know that Daisuke was the actress so that doesn't make him gay but... Bi...?!'_ he mused trying to make sense of the striking revelation placed before him.

"Yeah, I know how insane is that?" Dark said clearly misunderstanding Krad's shock. "I mean, I was just watching her perform and I suddenly found myself caught in her spell hook, line and sinker. I've never felt like this before,"

'_Hmmmm... This could be interesting,' _Krad pondered mentally planning how he could use this juicy piece of information to create mischief with his two friends. "Hey I just thought of something," he said watching Dark intently with his calculating gaze. "Why don't we go and see how Dai-chan is doing over at his class. I heard the rumor in the student council was that their class was doing something really 'awe-inspiring',"

"But we're still on duty,"

"Who cares, no one will mind if we step out for a few minutes and we can just pretend that we were scouting more people. I mean look how boring this place is," Looking around at the classroom littered with unconscious girls, Dark could clearly see just where Krad was coming from. Their Haunted House gig had been a bust, it wasn't remotely scary and most of the people who went in would gather around Dark and Krad and faint out of blood-loss rather than fright.

"Yeah you're kinda right," Dark commented as he watched yet another fangirl collapse a few feet in front of them after catching a glimpse of Dark's somewhat shameless costume. "Let's leave this place before Keiji sees us. I've been trying to avoid him since I improvised his play yesterday hehehe..."

Walking down the school halls shouldn't be a problem any other day of the year, but during the culture fest when you're dressed as... suggestively... as Daisuke there will obviously be some difficulties. These sorts of difficulties could range from request of photos to inappropriate physical contact from people as the red head soon found out after the twenty-sixth time a random walked past him and gave his tush a _friendly _grope.

"Do you mind!?" he shouted as he pushed past a crowd where an overeager male student groped Daisuke, confusing the chibi for a girl(3)

Shocked at his mistake the youth blushed crimson as his friend's shamed him for groping another boy while a frustrated Daisuke continued on his march, the boiling intent to locate Seahara for some slow and excruciating suffering building to a very murderous crescendo as he wrenched open a storage room door only to come face to face with Satoshi. Distracted from his pressing mission, Daisuke stared at Satoshi as insanely wild thoughts plagued his innocent mind as to the reason why the blue haired teen would be by himself... alone... in the dark storage room.

"I-It's not what you think!" clearly Satoshi knew just what was swimming through Daisuke's perverse mind as he hastily explained himself. "I was just trying to find a quite place to think, because of all that ruckus outside. I wasn't doing anything wrong in here... honest..."

"With the lights switched off...?" Daisuke inquired disbelievingly as he continued to ogle Satoshi.

"Yes I like to think in the dark, so what." dusting himself off Satoshi readjusted his glasses as he to stared back. "Anyway what are you doing barging in here? Juniors aren't allowed in the senior storage rooms."

"Yeah well I was looking for someone; you know brown hair, fanged tooth with delusions of getting to the age of seventeen, but never mind about my murderous life story... what are you doing in there... alone... in the dark...?"

"Dammit I told you already that I'm trying to think in here! Is it so much to ask for one of you people to understand what I'm trying to tell you... GOD!!" Satoshi exclaimed trying to hide his embarrassment at the insinuation.

"Okay. Okay I understand sheesh... so... what are you thinking about?" Daisuke being the nosy little person he is couldn't help but ask Satoshi the reasoning behind the teen's need to be alone.

"Nothing that concerns you." Bluey(4) replied, a crimson twinge gracing his features as his mind wandered to his musings.

"Oh reallllyyy... weelllll if that's how you're gonna be than you won't mind if I just go around telling everyone outside that you were in this room alone doing something really naughty then?" Daisuke threatened coyly watching the shock creep its way onto Satoshi's features.

"You wouldn't?!" Satoshi exclaimed pointing a finger accusingly at Daisuke for his —until know non-existent— evil side.

"Oh would I." Daisuke countered a devilish smirk courtesy of the times he spent with dark gracing his once innocent features.

"You can't." hysteria was slowly creeping into Satoshi's system at this point as his voice cracked with stress.

"Oh can't I?"

You... you... dammit! Fine I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret okay?" eagerly Daisuke closed the door behind him as he stood in front of a flustered Satoshi waiting in anticipation for what will be the shock of his lifetime.

It was obvious that Satoshi was really feeling embarresed at the predicament that he found himself in, but none the less he was a man of his word as he revealed quite bluntly. "I'm in love with the actress who played Freedert."

"Wa-wait what?!" but there was no time to register this shocking new development as Daisuke found himself slowly gravitating towards Satoshi collapsing on top of him. The door he had closed opening behind him with a sinister creak as Krad stepped into the storage room as he shouted behind him. "Hang on Dark I need to get something for Ris... What the hell are you two doing?"

* * *

(1) Now in 12 different styles. Buy one today.

(2) The Daisuke species of bishonens, if anyone is wondering, is an extremely endangered species as rabid fangirl poachers have been mercilessly targeting them with glomp tackles of death, usually keeping them locked in a basement somewhere for even more rabid fanfiction authors like me to manipulate.

(3) I hate it when that happens. It's like those idiots have never seen an androgynous boy before. Not that anyone has groped me (Gods no) I just hate it when random's walk up to me asking if I was a boy or a girl because they somehow can't tell just be looking at my curve less body. Stupid pricks need glasses.

(4) I just love that nickname I think I'll keep it. What do you guys think?

**A/N: Hello my readers!! It is I your fearless leader Blueberry (I am sooo regretting calling myself that) **

**This story is getting interesting right? Who knows what other things my mind will come up with? I changed the ending I hope people like this version better I thought the story will flow better if I added this part in here instead of the next chapter. **

**Oh if anyone wants to tell me what I should improve in when writing stories that would also be helpful coz currently I'm working on a major work project for an English elective course where we have to compose an extended narrative and I really want peoples opinion on my writing flaws so I can improve my project before I have to hand it in. Actually I should have asked you guys this before hand like at the start of this year coz that was when we got the project but what can I say I like to procrastinate so any opinions would be mucho helpful.**

**You know I currently have an inclination to do an Ed/Winry story from full metal alchemist would anyone be interested in that? If not I also have a Chrno/Rosette story and another Inu/Kagome one in the works, also if anyone has a paring they think will suit my style of writing please let me know. Although I must warn you I only do pairings that are somewhat part of the original storyline but if I think a particular pair would work good or look cute together then I will create a story anyways regardless of gender because love knows no barriers. Be it gender, appliance(Chobits) or species... yes... love knows no bounds... Although with the animal thing it will only go so far as mutual friendship, bestiality gives my the hibby jibbies and so does incest. **

**On a side note I'm currently thinking about changing my username either by shortening it to just Blueberry or making something different entirely... What do you guys think?**

**Anyway, this chapter is kinda bad (I at least think so) but please Read and Review. **


	5. The Act of Accidental Kisses

4

5. The Act of Accidental Kisses

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue.

**Warning:** Adult situations, extreme cases of OOCness (sorry couldn't be helped), Yaoi later maybe (yes this means BL to all you non-Japanese people),

**IMPORTANT!!:** **Just to let people know that you are reading the new Chapter 5**** of 'A Play on Reality' I just wanted everything to flow better so I repeated part 1 in the beginning. ALSO HAVE A POLL GOING ON MY PROFILE PLEASE LOOK AT IT AS IT WILL DECIDE THE FUTURE OF NEWER CHAPTERS FOR ALL MY FAN FICS.**

**DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE ELSE KNOWS COZ I JUST FOUND OUT RECENTLY BUT DNANGEL HAS CONTINUED YAYAYAAYAYYAYAYAYAYAY!!**

A Play on Reality

Chapter 5: The Act of Accidental Kisses

Daisuke's POV

Soft.

That was the first thing that entered my mind after I collapsed on top of Satoshi. The only problem was I had no idea what that softness was. After being pushed over by the door my eyes closed on instinct, expecting to kiss the hard wood of the floor but instead my lips found something soft ... something soft that tasted slightly of bubblegum and a hint of blood and definitely not the earthy forest taste of cherry wood.

Unsure what was going on I slowly pried open my eyes only to stare directly into a pair of shocked sapphires. At first I wasn't sure what to make of the situation but then when I glanced down and noticed where my lips where actually placed realization hit me in the face like a misfired Frisbee and I blazed pure crimson. It didn't help that whoever opened the door had entered and was probably watching us...

"Krad! I'll head on first to Daisuke's class, I'll meet you there,"

"Hang on Dark I need to get something for Ris ... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Yup he saw us.

Quick as lightning I leapt away from Satoshi, picking myself up as I turned away from the blue haired teen to face the person who caused this debacle. I could still feel Satoshi's eyes gazing intensely from behind as though trying to burn a hole through my head and I found myself really unsettled as my mind tried to come up with a plausible explanation for the predicament we were in.

"Nothing," I said lamely trying to hide my secret shame. "Satoshi and I were just talking and that's all,"

Kard looked at me for a few seconds before replying. "Yeah well, you have a very odd way with having a conversation with another human, Daisuke. Even if you are dressed like you're about to give him a lap dance,"

"Yeah, well it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't barged through the door like you did," I countered, mentally cursing my fate as I felt more blood rushing to my face.

"Oh, so it's my fault know is it?"

"Yeah!"

"But I wasn't the one who closed the door, was I?" Krad smirked folding his arms as he gave me a look that screamed disbelief. "And why would you close the door anyway?" I could tell he was enjoying himself as he watched me squirm, trying in vain to remain calm and collected.

"Th-that's because…" I began before trailing off unsure of what to say about the revelation of Satoshi's love for well… me.

"Because…?"

"I-It's private…"

"Oh are you keeping secrets now Daisuke?" Krad whispered menacingly, a look of pure evil clouding his usually angelic features and I found myself wondering how a person so pure looking could have such an evil temperament. "Well if you won't tell me I guess I'll just have to spill your secret, Freedert,"

"… Freedert …?" groaning inwardly I threw Krad a filthy gaze as I turned to face Satoshi who was by now slowly picking himself up as he gazed back at me with a look that crossed between amazement and disbelief.

"Ignore what Krad just said, he's just having trouble separating fantasy from reality," I quickly said to Satoshi knowing how lame that excuse was.

"Oh, didn't Daisuke tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Satoshi asked, curiosity getting the better of him when he heard us talking about Freedert.

"Oh, just that Daisuke was playing a role in the play," Krad taunted eyeing me up and down, waiting for me to cave under the pressure –I hate that he knows me so well.

"Okay fine, fine I'll tell you! Just don't say anything." I cried, caving and falling to the ground. I began cursing myself for being weak as I looked up at Krad, watching him look at me expectantly, eyes filled to the brim with impish glee. "Satoshi has a crush on the actress that played Freedert. There I said so please don't say what you were going to say! For the love of God, DON'T SAY IT!"

Normal POV

Krad was shocked, contrary to what Daisuke believed the blond teen hadn't expected the red head to cave so easily but since he had, another piece of juicy information had suddenly dropped on his lap and he couldn't help but smile in glee. Looking on at the scene before him, Krad watched as Satoshi began to blush with indignation at having Daisuke spill his secret which lead the blonde to think up of a most deliciously, brilliant plan to cause some high school drama.

"Oh Satoshi-kun you have a crush on Freedert?" Krad said causing Daisuke to freeze. Krad only ever used those pseudo Japanese honorifics whenever he was trying to piss someone off or put in motion one of his evil schemes and Daisuke knew that neither was a good thing as he repeatedly chanted _'Don't say it, don't say it!' _in his head.

"Well I've got news for you because you seem a little put out by Daisuke's dishonesty. The person who played Freedert was…"

"Don't say it!!" Daisuke screamed interrupting Krad as he grabbed Satoshi's arm and ran out the room leaving a bewildered, half-deaf blonde youth in the dark storage space.

To say that Satoshi wasn't a happy camper, would be the worst understatement in the history of man, because really … the bespectacled youth was pissed. The only thing he had wanted to do that day was to find a quite secluded place to gather his thoughts. But every single time he did, he found himself interrupted and dragged along to help with the culture fest. Much like right know with Daisuke tugging him along at light speed. Okay so Daisuke wasn't really asking him for help more than he was running away from Krad and his bastard ways.

Speaking of Krad, something about what the blonde senior was about to tell him troubled Satoshi greatly. What did he mean when he called Daisuke _'Freedert'_? Sure Daisuke dismissed the comment by saying that Krad was delusional and that wasn't so surprising of the blonde –Satoshi was pretty sure that Krad was really just an insane asylum escapee and any day now he was sure that one of those people would come over to haul Krad's ass back to the loony bin– but the way Daisuke reacted when Krad said that the junior played a role in the play seemed really suspicious.

The blue teen had read the cast list for the play and was certain that Daisuke's name wasn't on any of them and the backstage crew manifest didn't have Daisuke listed as a participant so what part did the red head do for the play and why was he so flustered by it. It was really pissing Satoshi off at the amount of mystery that clouded Daisuke and if there was one thing that Satoshi hated the most other than a certain blonde senior it would definitely be mysteries.

Clearly ticked off, it didn't help that Daisuke was still tugging the blunette everywhere around the school in a vain attempt at hiding his presence –something that will never happen as long as Daisuke was wearing that slutty shrine maiden outfit– and for some reason Satoshi couldn't help but think about that kiss in the storage room. It had been so abrupt and not to mention painful when Daisuke collided with him but that wasn't what the blue haired teen was thinking about. No, there was something else that was nagging at the back of his head, something that was telling him that he felt a kiss similar to Daisuke's.

That subtle scent of cinnamon and strawberries that screamed innocence and those soft lips that had the power to turn anyone into a puddling goo of love-struck mushiness. It all reminded Satoshi of only one person, the mystery actress of Ice and Dark but that couldn't be. Satoshi was pretty sure that Daisuke was a boy –regardless of the rather slutty outfit that suggested otherwise– so he couldn't possibly be Freedert… right?

'_No,' _he thought,_ 'There was just no way that, Daisuke would ever join a school play, he was way too shy and anyways Keiji would never ruin his productions by placing a noob in a leading role.' _

'_But if that's the case, then why does Daisuke remind you so much of that actress?'_ Satoshi's inner consciousness questioned.

'_Maybe they're cousins…?' _Satoshi mentally replied knowing just how lame that excuse sounded in his head.

'_Yeah… cousins… that's believable… ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?'_ his inner voice chided vehemently and Satoshi couldn't help but visibly flinch, something that Daisuke unfortunately picked up on as the red head glanced back at the bluenette with an odd look before dragging him into an empty classroom.

What followed next was an awkward period of silence as both parties indirectly gazed at the other waiting for one of them to speak. But after minutes of silent fidgeting it became obvious that neither had the courage nor the will to explain their rather unorthodox behaviors. With a sigh of drawn out hesitance, Daisuke attempted to regain some of his lost composure as his mind searched for a plausible explanation that didn't implicate him in any way to the 'Freedert' incident which in itself is ridiculous as all his actions up to that point had done anything but not implicating him to said incident.

"Ummm…" Daisuke began, "About what just happened … f-forget about it okay?"

"Huh…?"

"All the things that Krad said, you can forget about them… and sorry about spilling your secret but I had too." Daisuke stated bluntly, avoiding eye-contact as he folded his arms across his chest.

Picking up on Daisuke subtle actions Satoshi could see that Daisuke was extremely uncomfortable and sympathized with the red head, before remembering that Daisuke had indeed spilled his secrets to that dirty bastard and he found the perfect opportunity to solve one of the mysteries of Daisuke.

"Che… whatever, I don't really care. I just want to know what you're going to do about it," He responded coldly drawing on his experience as an Ice Prince as he walked up to Daisuke until he was standing right over him.

"W-what do you mean…?" Daisuke asked edging away from Satoshi, disliking the sudden dangerous feeling that Satoshi was displaying. He only got so far as five steps until his back connected to the classroom board. Panicking, Daisuke watched Satoshi as the blue haired youth eye him with calculating eyes.

"You know what I mean Daisuke. You, me alone in an empty classroom there is only one thing that comes to mind," With his back against the wall and nowhere to run, Daisuke was powerless as Satoshi roughly grabbed his arms and placed them above his head. Everything was happening way too quickly and there wasn't any time to react after that as Satoshi lunged forward and captured his lips in a heated kiss.

Unable to move, unable to breath and overpowered by Satoshi he couldn't help but be lost in the sensations as Satoshi licked his lips and begged for entrance. Daisuke responded as flashbacks of the play flooded through his mind like an overfilled cup. In his mind memories merged with reality as Satoshi transformed into someone else right before him. At first it was small things such as Satoshi's face becoming more masculine and gaining feline feature, but then suddenly his hair and eyes would change to purple and before Daisuke knew it Satoshi had had been replaced with… Dark…?

With a start Daisuke wrenched himself away from Satoshi as he quickly turned to head for the door but the blunette was too quick as he grabbed Daisuke's wrist and whirled him against the teacher's desk.

"You're her aren't you?" Satoshi mumbled quietly, grabbing a hold of Daisuke's shoulders. "You're Freedert!"

"I-I don' know what you're talking about!" Daisuke shoved Satoshi's arms out of his way but again he was held back by Satoshi.

"Don't bullshit me, I know it was you!" Satoshi shouted shaking uncontrollably with shock, "Both you and Freedert have the exact same lips!"

"No! You're just as deluded as Krad; there isn't anything similar to me and that Freedert actress! So just leave me alone!" taken aback by Daisuke's outburst Satoshi relinquished his hold in the red head junior.

Free from Satoshi and thus able to escape, Daisuke did the only think he could think of doing in that situation and bolted out of the classroom. The bluenette was about to run after him but already Daisuke was lost in the throng of the cultural fest and it would have been a waste of his efforts trying to look for him. Because when Daisuke doesn't want to be found there was no way in hell anyone would be able to find him – except of course Dark.

With a look of dejected satisfaction Satoshi leaned back against the teacher's desk as he brought his hand to his face. This was just too much for him, finally he found out who the actress was but 'she' turned out to be a 'he' and for some reason Satoshi didn't really care. It took him a while to get to grips with this realization but when he did Satoshi couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He had already made up his mind when he first fell in love. No matter who Freedert turned out to be there would be no way that Satoshi would every let them go. The blue teen was resolved in making Daisuke his and he couldn't help but shout to the high heavens.

"MARK MY WORDS DAISUKE NIWA, I WILL MAKE YOU MINE!"

Outside the classroom Dark watched from a hallway window frozen in shock at what he had seen.

"What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

**A/N: God I'm such an evil Bastard leaving you with a cliffy and I am really sorry! Forgive me but I really wanted to get this chapter over and done with. Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen…**

**Here is the second part of the chapter as you can tell it is way longer than the other one and that was because welllll…….. to tell the truth I was running on depleted creativity (plus I was writing at around 3-5 in the morning and me brain ain't functioning properly) so I thought what the hell, finish the first part half assed and just submit it so that you people won't have to wait long. But fear not for I have gotten over that obstacle… I think….. and will probably update with spanking new chapters sometime soon or later than that depending on my mood really and to anyone who fears that I will discontinue fics please rest assured that that will never happen I may take extremely long sabbaticals here and there but I will never, I repeat never abandon a fic. **

**But in relation to this chapter in particular I found that it was slightly disjointed in some areas and hard to flow at times if anyone else picked up on that I do beg your pardon my writing has been kinda off lately and I blame it all on **_**Emma**_** and **_**Portrait of a Lady**_** the two texts I have to do for English. **

**On a side note, people were unsure about certain things in this chapter so I decided to revise it but if you haven't picked up on it I'll tell you. **

**1) Dark does not witness what went on in the storage room; he had already left Krad and went to Daisuke's class. **

**2) I will not be making another side paring as of this moment so for those of you who wanted a Satoshi/Krad pairing you will be sorely disappointed… sorry ;**

**3) Satoshi may appear a bastard and evil as he almost rapes Daisuke but please know that he was only acting to take advantage of Daisuke……. Somehow that seems worse but oh well…**

**4) There won't be any 'action' action that some of the fanfiction on this site are famous for so if you're expecting something over T you might be disappointed.**

**Anywho didn't like this chapter very much I felt as though I kept repeating myself over and over again when I was writing about the running scene… meh I'll just have to deal with it. **

**Anyway, if you hate it or love it please Read and Review.**


	6. The Act of Misinterpretation

6. The Act of Misinterpretation

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue.

**Warning:** Adult situations, extreme cases of OOCness (sorry couldn't be helped), Yaoi later maybe (yes this means BL to all you non-Japanese people),

**IMPORTANT!!:** **Chapter 5 was redone so look it up if you haven't previously read this during the 7-14-08 … sorry about that.**

A Play on Reality

Chapter 6: The Act of Misinterpretation

"_MARK MY WORDS DAISUKE NIWA, I WILL MAKE YOU MINE!!"_

The words continued to plague Dark as he walked absentmindedly past the crowd of the Culture Fest. Everywhere he went he kept bumping into people but he didn't register the curses or swoons or the nosebleeds. Really the only thing that was currently taking up residence in Dark's mind were ten words that when grouped together made a most baffling proclamation.

"_MARK MY WORDS DAISUKE NIWA, I WILL MAKE YOU MINE!!"_

What the hell could Satoshi have meant when he said that? Better yet why would Satoshi say it in the first place? And why the hell were Daisuke and Satoshi making out in the classroom?

Wild conspiracies zipped through Dark's head, when suddenly he did a double take and remembered something that somehow made perfect sense…

…

… … … … …

"_Uhh... say Dark...?" Daisuke stated timidly as he looked at the ground unable to meet Dark's gaze._

"_Yeah Daisuke...?"_

"_N-nothing... don't worry about it, I'll... I'll tell you later, kay,"_

… … … … …

…

As though a light bulb suddenly popped within Dark's head, he let out a shout of exclamation, finally understanding(1) Daisuke's weird behavior for the past few days. Dark had been worried that Daisuke didn't like him anymore but the startling scene in the classroom confirmed that, that was not the case. Obviously Daisuke wanted to tell him that he was going out with Satoshi and obviously he wanted to make sure that Dark was cool with it before going further, but… Dark couldn't help feeling as though there was more to this theory than meets the eye. From the look of things it was pretty obvious that Daisuke was being pressured by Satoshi to commit and Daisuke seemed pretty unsure about dating Satoshi.

'_So maybe Daisuke didn't want to tell me that he was going it out with one of my friends but rather that Satoshi was planning on MAN-RAPING him and he wants my help to deal with the little __**creep!!**__'(2)_ Dark thought as bystanders edged away and mothers dragged their children –whilst getting a good serving of eye-candy– from the shocking teen who suddenly shouted in the middle of the hallway. "DAISUKE I WON"T LET SATOSHI MAN-RAPE YOU!! SO SWEARS I, ON THE OATH OF MOUSY!!" and with that Dark speed through crowded halls of the school intent on finding the red head and keeping him away from Satoshi's evil man-rape hands, and Dark knew exactly where the red head would be hiding.

**/**

Outside the school Daisuke found his sanctuary among the cherry blossom trees that littered the grounds. Not many people know this but cherry blossom trees were usual places Daisuke would hide out on the off chance that certain individuals –whose identities shall remain a secret– ever bothered the red head to extremes. Much like with Satoshi and that assaulting business in the empty classroom. Breathing in the deep scent of the cherry trees in full bloom Daisuke tried to clear his mind of the past misunderstandings. What exactly had happened? He had made so sure that no one would be able to find out about his newly acquired alter ego but somehow Satoshi had found out, though that in itself was not as shocking as finding out that Satoshi wanted to make him his own because of it.

'_Is it so obvious that I was the 'actress'?' _Daisuke thought, wondering if anyone else except for those people in the know knew about his transgender role. _'Holy Crap!! Does Dark know!?'_ he thought as he continued in mental ramblings, slowly dying on the inside at the prospect of his No. 1 childhood friend knowing about his involvement in the play. Daisuke felt his cheeks flare at the thought as he tried slapped his face repeatedly with his hands, hoping it would cause a concussion that will erase all memory of the last 48 hours but stopped when the onset of a headache made its presence known. As he groaned in frustration over his minuscule threshold for pain, Daisuke was caught unaware as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulder and a whisper brushed across his ear.

"Finally, I've found you!"

Shock ran through the red head's system, thinking that Satoshi had somehow caught up with him and he couldn't help the shiver that crawled down his spine as his assaulter breathed against the back of his neck. He was never this careless in the past but because of everything that's happened, his molestation senses weren't tingling like they were supposed to and know he was in a very bad bind. He tried to squirm away from his keeper, his desperation increasing each moment he stayed trapped in the other's arms.

"Hey… hey… Daisuke… calm down it's only me," Daisuke's assailant whispered into his ear and the red head felt a sudden surge of relief flood through his stress rattled brain.

"D-dark… is that you…?"

"The one and only kiddo!" Dark stated giving Daisuke a fierce bear hug before twirling the red head around, his face taking an uncharacteristically serious expression. "You know you could have told me what was going on," he told Daisuke sternly a firm gaze locking onto stunned ruby orbs. "There shouldn't be secrets between best friends, ne? I thought we were closer than that,"

A whirlwind of panic flooded through Daisuke's body and to think it was only a few minutes ago that he had finally calmed down his frazzled mind, Life was apparently making things difficult for the poor red headed bishonen. Frozen in yet another perpetual state of shock Daisuke's thought process kicked into intense overdrive mode for the fifty-eighth time that hour as his mind tried to come up with plausible reasons about his purple friend's statement that didn't center around his dark and terrible secret. "W-what do you mean Dark…?"

"You know exactly what I mean Daisuke. It's the reason why you've been avoiding me since yesterday and why you've been acting funny recently," Dark stated crossly causing the once bright red head to sink deeper into a bottomless pit of despair and humiliation incorrectly assuming the worst from the purple youth.

"D-dark it isn't what it seemed like okay. It was just a stupid favor that went a little too far. S-so y-you shouldn't think about it anymore," Daisuke whispered weakly the crimson blush of doom marring his once porcelain features.

"A FAVOR!! It _seemed_ more than just a favor Daisuke!" Dark shouted misinterpreting Daisuke's statement as that of the scene he witnessed not an hour ago, "But I'm not mad about finding out, I was only mad that you thought that you needed to hide it from me," he continued slightly calming from his rage.

"Look I-I'm really sorry Dark, okay..? It really was a stupid favor and now I feel like everyone is watching my every move," Daisuke was close to tearing up, flashbacks of the play bombarding his mind. There was just so much stress that the teenager could endure and this was really pushing it to the limits and beyond.

"Shh… it's okay Daisuke," Dark's soothing voice washed over Daisuke, calming him down a bit as he brought his friend closer into his arms. "No one is looking at you and you're not weird for doing something like that, but you know I was kinda shocked. I didn't think that you liked doing those kinds of things. Plus I'm pretty sure no one else knows, secretive about it as you have been," Dark voiced offhandedly trying to lighten the mood.

"W-WHAT!! I DON'T LIKE DOING THINGS LIKE THAT! HONESTLY DARK YOU HAVE TO BELIVE ME! I WOULD NEVER, EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN NORMAL SITUATIONS!" Daisuke cried out missing the look of revelation and alarm on his friend's face.

'_Ah ha! So he was being forced by Satoshi, that CREEPY BASTARD!! GAY JERK-OFF!! SOCIAL RETARD!! STALKER!!(probably), I HOPE HIS BALLS ROT!!'_ Dark thought, his hold on Daisuke becoming more protective with each curse he unleashed on the unsuspecting blue youth. "Shh… Okay, okay I understand the situation perfectly and don't worry Daisuke I'll make sure everything will turn out alright I promise, I won't let him hurt you anymore," he told Daisuke, misinterpreting the look of confusion on Daisuke's face to be that of shock and admiration at Dark's daring.

"Uhh… W-what…?"

"Don't worry Daisuke I'll make sure your safe and away from his clutches so he won't ever harm you again!" Dark stated boldly ignoring Daisuke while he plotted Satoshi's demise.

"Umm… Dark what are you talking about…?" questioned a confused Daisuke.

"No, no Daisuke, there's no need to thank me I do this out of the goodness of my heart and as your friend I should be the one to protect you anyway," Dark continued obviously lost in his own little world filled with the tortured screaming of blue haired freaks who randomly molest red heads for fun.

"Umm… Dark I don't really think harming Keiji will do any good I mean I did agree to in the first place," Daisuke reasoned, afraid that his friend would do something rash and foolish yet again.

"Keiji's was in on it too!?" Dark asked shocked that the senior played a role in the devious plot against Daisuke's virgin lips.

"Yes well he was the one who asked me to do it in the first place. You see someone else was supposed to do it but they were sick so they asked me instead and you know how I can't say no to anything," Daisuke stated a sinking feeling reaching into his stomach as he watched Dark's erratic yet not unusual behavior.

"MY GOD! The conspiracy just gets deeper and deeper!" Dark shouted getting himself psyched up. "But never fear Daisuke for I have promised to protect you from their evil clutches,"

"Wait, did you even understand a word I was saying?" Daisuke asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"No not really Daisuke, but I'm sure I pieced together all the important points so I'm pretty sure that I get what's going on. So now if you'll excuse me I must prepare for your security," and with a flurry of his black Satan cape Dark left a bamboozled Daisuke in the middle of a flurry of cherry blossom petals.

* * *

**(1) Nooooo! Dark you got it all wrong!! Why do I have an idiot like you as my main character?**

**(2) Do you see how suddenly Dark changes from giving his blessing to Satoshi to cursing the bastard…**

**A/N: Can anyone please tell me if my story writing sucks crapola or if it's okay. It's just that I feel that the way I shift perspective is a bit iffy for me and I'm not sure if other people find it as irritating as I do. So please if you could tell me I'd really appreciate it.**

**I'm currently in the middle of doing a fanart for the ending scene of the last chapter. I'll have an update of when it will be finished probably with the next chapter but just in case anyone is interested I do have a deviantart account where you can see 5 of the drawing I'd made, though none of them are DN Angel… sorry. Anyway my account is **

_lost-wild-child(dot)deviantart(dot)com_

**If you hate or love this chapter please Read and Review.**


	7. The Act of the Calm Before the Storm

7. The Act of the Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue.

**Warning:** Adult situations, extreme cases of OOCness (sorry couldn't be helped), Yaoi later maybe (yes this means BL to all you non-Japanese people),

**IMPORTANT!!!!!:** **All I can say about my procrastination is SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY… You Might want to thank Phoenixdown7 for this update although we don't know each other after reading her fictions I got the urge to actually start writing again. LOL **

A Play on Reality

Chapter 7: The Act of the Calm Before the Storm

It took quite awhile for the conversation to finally sink into Daisuke's mind and when it did, he was beset with worry and confusion. What exactly had Dark meant when he was talking about conspiracies and from who's evil clutches did Dark think he was protecting Daisuke from? As Daisuke replayed the conversation in his mind it became strikingly evident that Dark was not on the same wavelength as the high school junior…

…and this was not a good thing.

Daisuke knew better than anyone what happens when Dark misinterprets simple conversations and orders. That school camping trip in America had turned into a complete and utter disaster after Dark misunderstood the teacher's orders of orientation adventure. If memory served Daisuke correctly it resulted in the camp prematurely ending and the national park guide had to be called in to find Dark and Daisuke who got lost midway through the hiking activity because Dark thought they were doing a wilderness survival test.

Even now Daisuke shuddered at the memory of that encounter with the mountain lion and the grizzly bear, but most of all Daisuke could never forget one little detail that had frightened him the most… nay… what scared him the most –so much so that till this day Daisuke never leaves the house without it in his bag was the fact that in those five days of being lost in the wilderness they had no way of getting a hold of toilet paper. Oh the horror that had been to survive without that two layered paper from the heavens.

But that was a story of a different time and there were more pressing issues to act upon then dwelling on the horrible past. As fear quickly beset Daisuke he couldn't help but bolt back into the school festival. Mind far too preoccupied to remember he was wearing a very loose shrine maiden outfit that would flutter about to expose more of his legs with the slightest movement of air.

So off the little chibi went running through the stalls of the culture fest past the gawking bystanders in awe at his shameless exhibitionism. Past the newly established ero-Daisuke fanclub and a few fangirls with a kink for shota who by the by ended up in hospital for extreme blood loss. Until at last he reached his last resort, in the confines of the girl's volleyball club's yakisoba stall he found her the only other person aside from Krad and Daisuke who could control Dark's mood's…

"RIKUUU!!!!!" Daisuke shouted into the clubroom causing everyone there to turn to his direction and then suddenly avert their eyes in embarrassment.

Quick as a lighting flash Risa's twin sister appeared before Daisuke clad in her volleyball uniform and apron. "What is it Daisuke? What's happened?" Riku asked worried about her friend and mystified as to why Daisuke looked as though he'd just had an extremely wild sex romp.

Gasping for air Daisuke grabbed onto Riku looking sternly into her eyes. "Dark happened what else!"

"OH MY GOD!! HE FINALLY DID YOU?!?" Riku whispered into the redhead's ear.

It took Daisuke a few second's to understand what exactly Riku was taking about until it suddenly clicked and with a jerk he leaped away from her. "OH GOD NO! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT?!?!"

"Ummm… Daisuke… you ran into my clubroom disheveled and a mess in a rather… ahem… suggestive outfit… ahem… What did you think I would think? And FYI I wasn't the only one thinking it." Riku stated bluntly as she gestured at the rest of the room all of whom were looking away but clearly interested in the conversation.

Blushing deeply to his roots at the accusations Daisuke faltered as he remembered how he got here and then groaned. "Oh crap… I ran all through campus to get here… everyone's probably seen everything about me… Now I can't get married…"

"Daisuke calm down, everything's fine I'm sure no really saw you and it's not like anyone took pictures right…" Riku reassured her friend when suddenly a bright flash appeared behind Daisuke and the sinister click of a camera could be heard.

"Whoa dude great stuff! This is going to drag in all the customers!!" Saehara chuckled as he continued to snap photo after incriminating photo of the _'ravished'_ red head. Daisuke just continued to stare back at the reporter as slowly he felt the floor give way beneath him as he sank slowly down to hell.

"Saehara stop that! He's traumatized as it is." Riku reprimanded quickly grabbing the camera away from Saehara to stop his maniacal photography. "Isn't there something you want to tell us, coz' if I remember correctly weren't you hiding away from Daisuke incase he catches you."

"Oh right, right. I was asked to tell Daisuke something." Saehara reflected as Daisuke slowly regained his composure to stare at him with a blank look. "Satoshi found me hiding in one of the storage rooms(1) and told me to tell you to meet him on the school rooftop… so that he could… apologize… to you…?"

"Oh… is that so…?" Daisuke spoke softly voice filled with dread as he picked himself off the ground unable to believe his bad luck.

Saehara was a bit worried about his friend he had never seen Daisuke so out of it before… maybe the stress was getting to him. "Yo Daisuke… Earth to Daisuke…" Saehara said as he started to wave his hand to and fro Daisuke face to get his attention.

"Daisuke… I don't think that you should be going around in your condition," Riku gently grabbed hold of Daisuke's shoulders to support him.

"No I'm fine I'll just go see what Satoshi wants with me,"

"Okay fine but I'm coming with you, you're in no condition to be walking around by yourself," Riku chided as she helped Daisuke but he only pushed her gently away.

"No don't worry about it I'm okay." Daisuke smiled weakly as he walked back up to the main campus.

"Okay if you're sure…?" Riku asked worriedly before realizing something. "Oh that's right what did you want to tell me again? It had something to do with Dark right…?"

"Nah I'll tell you later I need to do this first kay', I'll see you later Riku-chan." Daisuke said as he walked off.

"I wonder why Satoshi wanted to see Daisuke?" Riku asked Saehara with a puzzled expression "I don't remember them talking to each other when we all hang out together."

"Yeah, I know but Satoshi said he needed to apologize for something." Saehara answered before an idea popped into his head. "Hey Riku, why don't we get Dark he'd know what's up."

"Sure I need to find him anyway, Daisuke was about to tell me something and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Dark misunderstanding something," Riku stated as she went back to the stall manager to ask for a break.

"Yeah, like when is that not the case?" Saehara muttered as he watched Daisuke disappear amongst the culture fest crowd.

**(1) Yes the storage rooms of Daisuke school gets used a lot for these sorts of things the teachers have been trying to stop them but the school just has to many of them. Why a school needs 250 storage rooms is a mystery even to me.**

**A/N: Bet everyone is thinking… Blueberry…? I thought he was dead…? Well guess what I'm not and I have a new chapter for you after more than half a year. Yay aren't you guys happy? I know I know I've been saying that I would write something up for awhile now but I haven't gotten the will to do it lately. I've been in a really bad writer's block period coupled with the May blues (Although it isn't May) so that's the reason for the stupid cliff hanger. I've only recently gotten back into writing so I'm still a bit rusty but meh better really late than never right…? Don't worry though I have cured myself of that writer's rut after reading some NaruSasu fics which reminds me I have to give you guys a link to this person LJ account she is the BOMB when it comes to writing NaruSasu.**

**http://phoenixdown7fic(DOT)livejournal(DOT)com/**

**Found out she also had a FF account so here it is**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/248274/phoenixdown7  
**

**Anywho the link to her Awesome LJ is here and as always R&R.**

**I know I promised to draw something up but I haven't been bothered to do anything recently so hopefully I'll have a present for you guys later and a lot sooner than almost half a year.**

**Ja Ne **


End file.
